Communication cables are often installed in ducts or empty tubes provided to lead the communication cable on difficult installation routes having bends or changes in direction. Several methods are in use to install the cable, among them installation using a pushing force and compressed air which drags the cable along the duct. The method is limited by the friction between cable and inner wall of the duct, and the pushing force. Depending on parameters of the duct and the cable a maximum force exists which can be used for advancing the cable. When such maximum force is exceeded, the cable may buckle and stall.